


Don't kid yourself, we're adults.

by trebleDeath



Series: Janette Crocker [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: FUCK, Multi, Other, Will Add More, idk - Freeform, theres no fucking though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:09:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3110699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trebleDeath/pseuds/trebleDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years later, Jane comes back to town to see how buisness has treated everyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't kid yourself, we're adults.

Roxy looked at her phone, scrolling through her messages. Most of them were from Calliope, a sweet girl who played dungeons and Dragons with her, but alas a couple years younger that she would have liked. She was almost eighteen, and as soon as she was legal, Roxy was sure the girl would ask her out. Well, to be completely honest, Roxy would have to accept, it's not like there was many people who were interested in her, besides, Calliope was an absolute delight.

With a soft sigh, Roxy continued scrolling through the conversations, deleting some of them.

She reached the bottom of the list and sighed again. One conversation from seven years ago. One she could never bring herself to delete, no matter how time went on, she just couldn't delete it.

It was only one message though. "Roxy, I know you have the best in your heart, but I'm really busy, I won't text back for a while,"

The last message from Jane, her high school friend. 

Roxy sighed yet again and threw her phone at the foot of the bed. Seven years, man, she would have forgotten that girls name if it wasn't for the contact name. Janey.

A soft knock was heard on the door before Rose walked in and sat her self on the bed. "Kay, I have two questions. First, do my streaks look okay?" She absently picked up a lock of hair an began fiddling with it. Her once dark brown hair was now bleached blonde and purple.

"Yeah, you look great. I think you've wanted this hair colour since you were what, eight?"

Rose shrugged, "I don't know. But I'm a teenager so I guess I should dye it odd colours. But I really like the blonde. Makes us look more like sisters." She was referring to her sister's almost white hair. Sure Roxy had dyed it a few imes, but the original paleness would never go away.

"Yeah. Now you actually look like mom's kid. People were wondering, its not like you act a shit ton like her,"

Rose's black lips went up a touch at the corners, "Either way, second question. How would you react if I said I was a lesbian?"

Roxy raised her eyebrow at her, "Rosey, this has got to be a trick question. I wouldn't treat you any different than I do already, you know that."

"I know, still, I worry,"

"You worry about everything." Roxy sat up and kissed her forehead. "So why the sudden realization in you hots for the chicks?"

Rose swiped at her forehead, certain she had gotten pink on it. And that was just a no, no pink on this scene kid. "Well you know the English's right?"

"Course I know them, their daughter is just the cutest. But her brother, he is a giant sack o shit. Honestly, please don't tell me Caliborn turned you against men."

Rose rolled her eyes, "No. Some family in Washington sent a kid here to go to school or something, and they're housing her. She's really cute and nice, but still really smart."

"Oh, well if you ever snag that cutie, you should bring her over, I'd love to talk with her."

Rose nodded just as there was a yell from the other room?

"Oh my god!"

It was Dirk. 

"What the Hell is that boy doing?" Roxy stood up and stuck her head outside the door, Rose followed suit. Dave was already there walking towards the living room. HE stopped and glanced at Roxy, "Kay, so he's not yelling at wither of you, and I was in my room. You think he just discovered he skipped an episode of anime?"

Roxy rolled her eyes, "Let's see. I'm just glad it's not a shout of terror!"

She walked into the main room where Dirk was hugging a short curvy woman. "I haven't seen you in like, eight years!" He let go of her and held her at arms length, "Oh my god, you look amazing, I'm honestly shocked I recognized you!"

She giggled. "I would hope you recognized me! Other wise it'd be awkward to ask if I could stay. Apparently my dad moved to Washington, and I honestly don't want to get a flight back there. To be honest I'm surprised you're here, I checked your old apartment when Callie said you were still here, yet I find you in the Lalonde house."

"Yeah, I moved out as soon as I turned eighteen, but Mommalonde said I should stay and watch her kids while she was off in Europe."

"Oh yeah, I heard about that. So you're like the guardian of the scientists?"

"Yeah, totally."

Dave stepped into the room, "Hey ass hat, this your girlfriend?"

Dirk flipped him off, "Nah, just an old friend."

The woman smiled, "Dave? You grew up, well, in age at least?" She walked over and ruffled his hair, making a point to crouch over a little bit to emphasize he was shorter than her, "And such a foul mouth, I remember a time when Dirk would cuss just about anywhere but in front of you."

Dirk chuckled, "He came home from school one day and called me a fucker, I haven't really tried to hold back since then."

The woman giggled, "Ah, you must not remember me, I'm Janette, I grew up with your brother." She stuck out a hand.

Dave just scoffed and stepped back, not shaking her hand. "I don't know why I would remember you."

Janette rolled he eyes, "Is he eleven? He acts just like Caliborn did."

Rose stepped forward, "He's thirteen, but I can understand the confusion. I'm Rose," She stuck out her own hand which Jannette shook.

"You actually got the streaks. Cute," she smiled and looked at Roxy, "Hey, don't suppose, you remember me?"

She smiled, "I didn't know you as long as Dirk, but I remember we were friends." Still smiling, she went in for a hug, not a handshake. Though honestly, she barely remembered this girl, they could have met when she was eight or thirteen, and she wouldn't have remembered.

"So, Janey, why do you go by your full name now" Dirk walked up and put an arm on top of her head, mussing up her straight black hair.

She shrugged, "That's what it says on my record. And it's what I was called for years. Though I was called it in a more official tone. Miss Jannette Crocker, would you please come with me, we need to go bake a cake and solve the murder of Sir M. Snitzel, murdered with a warm tart in his hand."

"Pfft, you didn't solve any mysteries."

"No, but I'm certified to, and I've written a mystery novel, about a certain Sir M, Snitzel who was murdered with a warm tart in his hand."

Dirk scoffed, "Is that why you avoided me for eight years. You said you'd be done with school in two."

"I was done! But my 'mother' made me go back and learn all the stuff I skipped in order to take my company back. So I did that and I was eighteen then she insisted I go to a local university to get the college experience, but I said if I could go to a local university, I could just leave and be taught stuff I already knew. So she made me stay and get another degree in the stupid school of heirs or whatever. So now I have a masters business degree, a federal security major, and a mechanics minor. Then I had time to write a book and still she won't give me the company!"

Dirk chuckled, "Well, owning a company is a lot of stress."

Roxy stepped in, Rose and Dave having left to go play Mario Kart a room over. "Have you thought that she might be trying to save you the burden of a company? I mean, if it's a family owned business, it could be running to the ground and she doesn't want that on your shoulders."

Both Dirk and Jane started laughing, "As If! she's a power hungry bitch that is manipulating my relationship with her husband so she can run one of the worlds most successful businesses."

Dirk nodded, "Once you have Betty Crocker as your property, you're never going to give it up."

"Well hopefully she'll give it up, I just need to get the media in on it so she cant slip up, then I prove to be a star and she has to retire to spend time with her children whos child hood she missed out on. However, that might take a while."

Roxy raised an eyebrow, "Wow, Crocker Corp eh? Fancy."

"Not really, I don't do anything, however because Condy finally relented and gave me a job, I'm getting more out there and soon I'll be baking with the big boys."

"Janey, you've been baking with the big boys since you could drive. Don’t kid yourself."

"Funny thing about that Dirk, I have a tendency to kid myself a lot."


End file.
